Important things
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post-A growing Bond. Randall and Mary's second child is born. Plus they learn some stunning news. AU.


**Hello! :D**

**Today, or night, we introduce a new O.C. **

**She's going to have a part in the upcoming sequel. Yes, it's a girl.**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T**

**X.X**

_Again! _Randall thought as he waited in the waiting room of the hospital along with Sage, who was curled up in his lap sleeping, and Sulley. Mary had come for a weekend visit when her water broke. Yes, she was having a baby. Again. This time, Mike couldn't make it. He was needed at home so he couldn't make it.

The time was four 'o clock in the morning and Randall hasn't been able to get some sleep at all. He looked down at Sage and sighed, stroking his purple hair gently. At times like these he wished he had Sage's carefree personality. Then again all children are carefree. Sage was just your average four year old. Minus the tail and invisibility powers. Randall then looked over to Sulley and frowned when he saw him snoring. Yep, he was sleeping. Just then, he heard the doors opening and the doctor, the same doctor who was there on Sage's delivery, stepped out. Looking rather tired and exhausted. The doctor walked over to Randall and spoke softly so he wouldn't wake Sage up.

"The delivery was a success." he whispered, smiling at him.

Randall sighed in relief, slouching slightly in his seat.

"It's a girl." the doctor added.

Randall gave him a surprised look. "A girl?" he repeated. He had a daughter now? Well that's a bit of a surprise. He didn't think much of the idea but hey, he was a bit surprised. As if sensing his surprise, Sage suddenly woke up.

"What's wrong, daddy?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his left eye.

"Nothing, son. It's just that you have a sister now." Randall said, smiling.

Sage's eyes shined. "Can we see her?" he asked the doctor, grinning.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

...

For once, Mary didn't sleep. Instead, she managed to stay awake just to be able to hold her daughter for the first time. Although it gave her guilt that she didn't do the same with her first son. The infant was healthy, she resembled any other human child. Except she had a tail, like Sage, and light purple hair. She heard the door open and smiled when she saw Randall and Sage walk in.

"Mommy!" Sage cried happily, running and jumping on the bed.

"Hey, baby." Mary said, hugging her son with one arm and kissing his forehead.

Randall approached and stood on the other side of the bed, grazing her head gently. "Hey, kid." Randall said, kissing her gently. He then noticed the pink bundle in her arms. "Is that her?" he asked softly.

Mary nodded. "You wanna see her?" she asked.

Randall nodded. Mary gently handed the sleeping infant to Randall, who held her gently and cautiously. He smiled softly and nearly cried when he realised she looked just like Mary. "She looks just like you." he whispered, "Minus the purple hair and tail."

Sage giggled.

Randall handed the infant back to Mary, who then showed her to Sage. Sage leaned in a bit and grinned when he saw his sister for the first time.

"What's her name?" Sage asked when he touched his sister's nose lightly.

Randall looked over to Mary, "We agreed that you would be the one to name our daughter."

Mary bit her lip nervously. Honestly, she couldn't think of any name that wasn't so cliche or too girly. Finally, she shrugged and sighed in defeat.

"How about Gale?" Sage asked.

His parents looked at their son.

"Gale?" Mary repeated.

Sage grinned and bobbed his head excitedly. "Uh huh! I heard it's both a boy and girl's name! Plus it sounds really cool!" the four year said happily.

Mary looked up at Randall unsuringly. Randall thought for a moment. Gale did sound like a good name. Plus it wasn't commonly used much. So why not?

"Gale sounds like a fine name." Randall said, smiling.

Sage grinned happily before turning to his mother. "Mommy?" he asked.

Mary looked up at Randall and Sage before smiling. Two against one. "Gale it is then." she said.

"YAY!" Sage cheered happily.

"Ssh! You'll wake the baby." Mary whispered.

"Sorry." Sage responsed, whispering.

Just then, the door suddenly opened. Standing there was a rather alarmed Sulley. He looked wide awake. In his hand was a newspaper. "Randall! Your not going to believe this!" he gasped running into the room before stopping when he saw the baby. "Is that the baby?" he asked.

Randall nodded, "Yes. This is our daughter, Gale."

"She looks just like you, Mary." Sulley whispered, stroking the child's cheek with the tip of his finger lightly, "Minus the purple hair and tail."

Mary rolled her eyes fondly while giggling.

"You wanted to say something, Sulley?" Randall asked.

"Oh! Yes." Sulley said before handing Randall the paper.

The story was smack dab on the front page. The asylum that held Johnny was found **burned down **earlier this morning. It's been confirmed that there are **no survivors** found. Considering that the only thing that remained of the large building were ashes. So the bodies would've been burned anyway. Randall was in shock. He showed the story to Mary, who let out a silent gasp and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Dose this mean..." Randall looked up at Sulley, who was grinning joyfully.

"He's gone, Randall! He's _dead_." Sulley said this with joy.

But Randall wasn't so sure. He felt little relief and assurance that Johnny was truly dead. True, no one could've survived a fire of that magnitude. But...

"Do they know what started the fire?" he asked.

Sulley shook his head. "No. They can't come up with an explanation." he replied.

"Hm." Randall said. He should be rejoicing right now. By why wasn't he? There wouldn't be a point in it anyway. But there is one thing he can rejoice. He turned his attention to the sleeping bundle of joy in Mary's arms and smiled.

There are more important things to concentrate on now.

End.

**X.X**

**Now I know what your thinking. Well don't think about it just yet. **

**Remember, I'm full of surprises ;)**

**But yay! Little Gale is born. Now know that she's going to have a different personality then Sage. You guys might like her even ^-^**

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
